Gaea Rises Once More
by A's Huntress
Summary: They thought that Gaea was dead, but little did they know, that was only the beginning...


**Hey guys! A's Huntress here! I always wanted to put this idea into a story so here I am! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and please R&R! Thank you!**

* * *

_**one month after Gaea was defeated...**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard a knocking on my cabin door, it was hard but fast at the same time, I couldn't believe that I actually heard it because I had my head phones in listening to Marina and The Diamonds.

I know phones weren't aloud in camp but Chiron let me listen to music when I was designing buildings for the gods.

The project I was working on had me stumped, Zeus had personally came up to me and ask that I remodel the throne room, this is my biggest project yet, I couldn't let all the gods down.

I took out my head phones and set them on the bed, I walked up to the door and opened it, I was about to tell whoever was at the door to go away when Percy grabbed my hand and started to sprint to the big house.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" I asked already out of breath, I was not prepared for this.

He didn't respond, instead he just kept running making me even more confused. On the way to the big house I started to notice that not a lot of people were around.

I started to see a group of A LOT of campers gathered around the big house, we pushed our way to the front just in time to see what was going on.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camps oracle, was standing in the middle of the circle looking a ghostly pale. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and purple color and she was speaking ancient Greek,

her words were, "ανόητο ημίθεους, έκανε πραγματικά ότι θα μπορούσε να με καταστρέψει τόσο εύκολα;?" Which translated to "Silly demigods, did you really think that you could destroy me so easily?"

Me and Percy looked at each other and knew that voice perfectly, Gaea.

She then spoke again, but this time in english, "I am gathering my forces as we speak, I am regenerating and this time you will not win, you shall all perish, like that Di Angelo demigod, learn from his mistakes" she then made the most awful cackle, Rachel collapsed, the color returned to her And she slowly opened her eyes wondering what had happened.

I shed a tear thinking about what happened with Nico and Gaea, I started to cry and Percy took me into his arms and told me everything was okay, We all blame ourselves for Nico's death even though we probably shouldn't. I will never forget what happened that day...

_Gaea herself was standing in front of Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Frank, she was the size of a regular human but she definitely had godly strength. _

_Hazel, Piper and Leo were aboard the Argo ||, Leo was trying to fix the damage Gaea had caused. Piper and Hazel were defending the ship from all of the little forces Gaea had thrown at it, including giants, hell hounds, baby titans and any other monster that was on her side. _

_after a while, everyone was tired except Gaea, and no one could really fight anymore, but Nico had a plan, he told Everyone to gather as much power as they could and take it out on Gaea at the same time. This plan went really well and after they did this, Gaea was almost done, but not quite. _

_The problem was no one had ANY energy left, they even collapsed due to exhaustion, except for Nico. He was still standing when Gaea said "One small demigod against a powerful Goddess? I think we both know how this is going to end"_

_Nico, looking towards the ground, whispered something in greek, too quiet to be heard. Immediately after, a very large amount of skeleton warriors busted out of the ground. _

_But these were not normal skeleton warriors, they had more power, they had the strength of a god, and most importantly, they were invincible._

_Gaea met her match. The skeleton warriors were taking her down like it was no big deal, but right before she took her last breath, she used all her strength to send a soaring boulder straight at Nico, hitting him right in the chest. _

_Gaea was defeated, or so we thought at the time, and we all ran to Nico's side but it was too late, the boulder landed on top of him and he only had a few seconds left of his life, he used those few seconds to conjure up the words, "Thank you, for everything" and then he was gone..._

* * *

**So there it is! I just want to say one thing... Please don't hate me for killing Nico! And on that note, R&R!**

**-A's Huntress**


End file.
